Fazbear High
by Writing Android
Summary: Name may be generic but this is my first FNAF fic. Join the gang at Fazbear High, meet the crew and a new student. Join them on their chats and their fun! Rated T due to mention of corpses and blood. [Considering a sequel]
1. Chapter 1

The tale begins at Fazbear High started decades ago after the pizzaria chain went downhill. This went by a lot smoother as you can tell. We join Mr. Freddy Fazbear taking roll. "Chica." he called. "Here." The blonde in the yellow dress responded in a dull tone. "Bonnie." "Present." replied the purple suited band leader. "Foxy." "Ahoy!" shouted the pirate themed track star in his pirate garb. "Junior." "I'm here." stated his son in a lighter version of his own suit. "Cherry." "Here!" exclaimed the tomboyish best friend of Chica, wearing blush and dressed like a guy but her pants have a skirt upon them. "Ben." "Always here, like anyone expects any different." retorted the prep in light blue. "Mary." "H-Here..." stuttered the bookworm in pink and white who had an eye patch over an eye. "BB." "Here Mr. Fazbear." sounded the blue and red clad mascot. "Mark." The black and white guy in the mask only gave a brief glance in response. "And Mike." "Obviously I'm here. Now button it." threatened the self proclaimed toughest guy in school in the leather jacket and ripped jeans. "Class, today we have a new student. Please come in." In walked a silver a little spiky haired, blue eyed male wearing a green hoodie, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. "Tell us a bit about yourself. The new kid cleared his throat. "My name is Ven. I transferred from a couple states away due to my dad getting a promotion needing him to live here. I hope to be friends with you all." "Nice meeting you Ven. Take the desk next to...Cherry and Chica." He nodded and went over and sat with the two blondes. "Hi! I'm Cherry and this is my bestie Chica!" the tomboy started then introduced everyone else then him to them. It was later at lunch that they had a few things to ask or say. "Arr matey, ye look like ye could run awhile." observed the pirate. "Well..." he began, "I had to learn to. Back at my old school, it was either you learn to be agile or get your bones beat out of you..." "Teeth?" questioned Junior. The new guy had a grim look. "No, entire parts of your skeleton. An entire bone, punched until it breaks out." Everyone but Mike cringed at the thought. "Did they ever catch you?" inquired BB. "Thankfully no, even on my first day there I was fast enough to escape." "Were they slow or you just got lucky?" "I got lucky, they were already tired from capturing 5 other unforunate victims." They talk throughout the period then walk back to class. Mary slips into the library as Mike stops them. "Hey pal." He pokes Ven in the chest. "If you ever cross me, you'll be in a world of pain. Got it?" "Sure, can we go now?" A collective gasp. "Did you just brush me off?" "I only agreed to the terms then asked if we can get going." Mike narrowed his eyes. "Trying to act tough?" "No, I just wish to resume my education." The bully just chuckles. "Nerd. But you ever do this again, and you'll end up like Mangle." He then just walks away. Junior was the first to speak. "Ven..." he awed, "How were you not shaken?!" "His threats were babbles compared to my old bullies." was the response as they entered the classroom.  
After school, Foxy dashed over. "Mate, I was made to give you this..." slowly said the runner. He gave Ven a folded paper which he undid and read. It was Mike sending threats still. He crumpled the note and threw it away and proceeded to go home. As he walked in, his mom hugged him. "How was your first day honey?" she asked with a smile. "It was okay, some guy's already out for my blood, but he is a child compared to what I used to endure." he replied. "Some of your new friends dropped by a minute ago, they're waiting out back." He set his backpack near the door telling her "Okay, thank you." before he headed to them. Upon hopping over the fence, he saw Junior, BB, and Chica. "Hey you guys." "Hello." they said in unison before laughing a bit at the strangeness. "What brings you three by?" "The three of us are your neighbors!" cheerfully answered BB, "I live just across the street, Junior lives on the left of you, and Chica lives in the house on the other side." "Neat. Nice to know I can see you three easily." "I know!" added Junior. "It's not really a luxury, but you can count on us if you need help." said the girl with hardly any emotion in her voice. "That's just how Chica is, she seems cold or even careless, but she cares for us all deep down." She looked away but nodded. "Since we're here, why not hang out a little? We can get everyone, except Mike, if you want." "I'd need to see if it's fine with my parents first." He heads in as they spread out to get everyone.

* * *

 **Okay, my first FNAF fic, hope it went okay. Some may OOC, but it works for the thing Im doing so roll with it ok? Let's hope I improve as it goes on. Stay tuned for the next part! Ven is my OC, he is my only one at the moment. He is a human even out of this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend after he moved in, Ven was hanging out with everyone, even Ben who constantly rejected even showing up, and they were having fun. Suddenly his phone rings. "Hang on guys." he says walking off and answering it. "Hello?" "Hello? Hello?" said a voice, "Is this Ven?" "Yes." "Cool! BB and Mark gave me your number, sorry if that unnerves you." "It's a bit annoying, but you seem like a cool guy, so I'll let it slide." "Great, but listen. Mike never makes an empty threat. I know he was onto you the other day. I know everything about everyone of them. Keep this all a secret, but I can tell you whatever you wish to know, all I ask in return is you never ask how I know all this." "Sure, but why did you seem to pick me?" "I need someone to carry out a few things, and none of them will do it. They know me too well." "What kind of things?" "Things to bring down Mike. He's the reason I haven't been to school in months, luckily Chica and Foxy are covering for me so Mr. Fazbear is allowing me to do my assignments online." "What's in it for me?" "I will be in debted to you forever and will have your back for life. Basically a best friend, true friend even." "Deal." "Awesome. I'll call you when I have something planned. Feel free to call to chat whenever." After their laters, he walked back over to the gang. "What was that about?" asked Junior. "Just a random call." BB and Mark knew who it was and what he said. Ben looked to Mary and saw she had her nose in a book. Ben smirked. "Hey Cherry." he whispered, "Why not try your hand with matchmaking?" She turned and looked confused. "What do you mean?" she wondered. "I bet he'd like to know her more." He laughed smugly. The tomboy shrugged. "I think it should be a natural progression." He rolled his eyes and scoffed in defeat. Ven did sit next to her as everyone else went to play frisbee, besides the prep and masked guy. "Hello." he greeted. She looked over and smiled closing the book, but keeping only her good eye in view. "Hello." she returned. "This is our real first chat huh?" He chuckled a bit. She nodded. "Yes, it is. How are you?" "Good, good. How about you?" "I'm fine." While they talked a bit, unknown to any of them, a certain perso was watching from afar. "So, he invites all them but not me? We'll see about that." the figure slips away.  
"And that's what it was like there." the new guy finished his story, "Tragic huh?" "Very, kinda like this book I have right now." she started picking it up, "It tells of someone who lost a dear friend and they try to come to terms that they're gone. It goes into great detail how it affected them and how much i denial they are." "Sounds interesting, can I borrow it sometime?" "Sure, just get it from the library after I'm done." He nods and goes to play with the others. The game is soon brought to a halt by Mike catching and breaking the frisbee. "So you little wimp. Think you could get away with NOT inviting me?" he stated cracking his knuckles. "Why must you-" Bonnie started before getting interrupted. "Shut it Violet. Real men are talking." "I don't appriciate you insulting a friend like that." "Whaddya gonna do about it?" Ven simply took his hoodie off showing his shirt had a picture of crossed swords on the back. "Oh, I'm sooooo frieghtened." sarcastically spouted the bully. He just gave a "Bring it on" gesture. "As you wish." He rushed forward but was easily dodged and ran into the fence. Everyone was in surprise. "You got lucky, but that won't happen again!" He rushed again and was again avoided hitting a pole. Ven simply put his overclothing back on. "Grr...this isn't over!" yelled Mike as he ran, more like staggered quickly, away. "Th-That must be that agility you talked about..." stammered Cherry. "That's about as fast as me." added Foxy. He just shrugged. "Anyone could dodge him." They just talk about random stuff until the sun begins to set. After he lied down, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Phone Guy? Guess that's what he's called since no one knows his real name." he said answering it, "Yes?" "I heard about Mike, amazing! The first step is done before I even contacted you about it!" he said happily. "Nice I guess." "It's great! Well, I'm sure you're tired so-" "Wait, earlier me and Mary talked, but she kept only one eye in my sight. Why would she do that? Does it have something to do with "Mangle"? Mike called her that once around me." "Oh, that. Yeah, you see, she crossed him once and he threatened her with "You ever do this again, and you'll regret it.". She unfortunately did without knowing. What he did is he got a pair of tongs and ripped an eye out from her." "Yeesh." "Yeah, it's a sensitive topic so be careful or avoid talking about it." "Now I'm all for taking him down. It may have happened before I arrived, but no one harms my friends." "I hear you. I'd do the same if I could. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. See ya." PG then hung up. Ven fell asleep after his anger subsided and dreamt of a peaceful place.

* * *

 **And second part done! Hope you enjoyed. Note: I don't always update/upload this often, so just be patient. Phone Guy makes his appearence and Mike makes due on a threat. Stay tuned for the next part. Feel free to make suggestions, of you don't, that's fine.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day with Cherry, the tomboy stumbled upon a certain book of privacy while her friend went out with her mother to run errands. "I shouldn't..." she said holding a girl's sacred collection of pages, "But maybe a peek won't hurt if I don't say anything and keep it between us." She found the key, unlocked it, and put it back before opening the book. Soon a page caught her eye.

Dear Diary,  
We all made a new friend named Ven. He seems cool so I will be there for him if he needs a friend. Changing topics, I think I started having weird feelings around someone I've known for awhile now. I just don't know what I is...but...he just makes me feel so...lovestruck I guess would be the word... His name is-

She heard a door handle moving from the other room. She hurriedly closed and locked it again shoving back into the hiding place and putting on a sheepish smile as her friend walked in. "H-Hey bestie hehe..." she muttered. The other blonde stared with her usual seemingly emotionless expression. They remained like that for a few minutes. "You looked in my diary didn't you?" she asked. The other sighed in defeat and nodded. "Which page did you read?" "The most recent one..." Chica just sighed and went slightly red. "Tell no one..." "I promise I won't." They sat in more silence while the awkwardness drained away.  
Meanwhile, Foxy was practicing around his house while Ven and Bonnie timed him and kept records for him. "Thanks mateys." stated the runner as he took a break. "No problem Foxy. What friends do." said the silver haired timer. The other nodded. "Can ye keep a secret?" They nod. "I think I be getting feelin's fer someone..." "Who?" "That's the bigger secret...it be a certain blonde..." "Oooooh...I see." Ven chuckled a bit. "Who knows she may feel the same." "Easy fer ye ta say..." "What are you on about?" "Nothin' lad..." He looked over at their purple clad friend who shrugged. Foxy looks at his phone and answers a call. "Yes?" he says to the other. "Foxy," starts the other voice, "Listen close okay?" "Aye." "I know you have a crush on Chica." "Who are ye? How do ye know this?" "That's not important. Right now just listen." "Fine, make it quick or I'll find ye and gut ya like a fish." "This won't be long. You see, Chica is in love and is going to ask out someone else. You need to hurry now before- Oh no..." "What is it landlubber?!" "I was too late...sorry Foxy...you have to win her over now..." "I'll keelhaul 'im! Who was it?" "That's not what you'll want to hear. It's..."  
All Ven and Bonnie saw from the porch was Foxy talking to someone, shouting about something, then dropping his phone in shock before rushing off. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "PG? That you?" he asked. "Ven, everyone needs to stop Foxy before he hurts someone! He's about to go fight-" Before PG could finish, the phone died. "Bonnie, we need to find him! No time to explain!" They run off in the direction the track star went. They hadn't found him, but they found Chica being comforted by Mary and Cherry. However, she had a bruise on her wrist and a scrape on her leg. "What happened?" he asked kneeling near them. "Foxy came out of nowhere and confronted someone," began Mary, "Before Foxy showed up, she was being forced to walk with whoever it was, they had an iron grip, thus the bruise, and the scrape came from an earlier thing, not long before the bruise." He looked over at Chica and she seemed to be crying. "Who was it Foxy was after?" She looked up and her eyes were already red, showing she doesn't cry often or she's been crying for some time now. "It...It was...a guy I just started dating..." she sobbed, "His name is...Sean." ((That is Springtrap's name in this, just an FYI)) "Sean?" "He seems a nice guy at first, but then he will just beat you whenever." answered Cherry looking a bit mad and regretful. Ven put his phone to his ear and called the informant. "Hey PG, give me info on this Sean." "Oh boy, that's a tough one, even I don't know much on him. What I do know is he has many scars and stitches and he just looks out for himself. I guess a bad boy type of sorts." "Do you know where Foxy chased him to?" "That'll take a few minutes, but I'll try to hurry before one of them hurts or even kills the other." "Good idea, I'll look around while you do that. See ya." He hangs up and tells the girls to keep her company while be runs off to search.  
With Foxy, he is chasing Sean around. Sean, like PG said, has many scars and stitches and his clothing looks a bit old but is still usable. "Ye dare to treat 'er like that?!" he yelled. "She asked me out, I can treat her how I wish." replied a gravelly voice. "Ye still don't treat anyone like that under any condition!" The prey stops in his tracks and turns. Foxy stops too and they are now ataring each other down. Sean looks almost like he could fall over any second, but remains standing. "Pal, I've had more girls than laps you've ran, each one got the same treatment, each stayed until I dumped them like the dolls they oh so loved." "Ye...Ye monster..." "Call me what you wish. Nothing will change. She will be mine until I decide she's trash and toss her aside." Foxy was now boiling with anger. "Got nothing to say? Oh look, you're turning so red your eyes are changing to red as well." Foxy charged but his opponent was unphased. "Figures." He grabbed his arm in that iron grip causing Foxy to bite back pain. "What happened to that strength you just had?" He socked him a couple times in the gut before uppercutting him away. "Maybe if you worked on your upper body too, maybe she'd consider you as datable." He pulls out a knife. "Too bad you won't live to find out." Luckily for Foxy, police sirens sounded off. "Son of a. You got lucky, but next time, you won't be." He ran off and vanished as Junior and his dad ran up with a cop car passing by to track Sean down. "Foxy!" exclaimed the son as he checked on his friend. "Is that you Junior?" groaned the victim. "Yeah, are you okay?" Foxy coughed a bit of blood. "Dad, we need to get him to the doctor. "I already called an ambulence." he responded. On cue, one showed up and the medics put him in and rode off. The two headed back and informed everyone else. The next day, everyone sent and made get well gifts and cards. That night, Foxy was sitting at the movies with Chica watching the movie they agreed upon. When Sean appeared in the movie, his lines here just taunts at him. Taunts like "She's mine, how dare you take her on a date!" and "You weak, pathetic runner." He began to come out the screen as a giant and when fully out, he picked Chica up and put her on his shoulder. Foxy looked around and saw corpses of all his friends, even Mr. Fazbear. He also saw a corpse of him, mutilated beyond recognition but he knew it was him. The last thing he saw was a foot coming to crush him before he sprung awake in a hospital bed. "It was just a nightmare..." he panted. Unknown to him, silver eyes looked on from outside, and a smirk formed. This isn't over.

* * *

 **Third part done. Whew. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I may put up a poll for this fic, please vote, if you dont or do not wish to, that's fine. I'm not going to pressure anyone, just vote if you feel. See you in the next part!**


	4. Chapter 4

A phone rings, someone answers, then a conversation begins. "A-Are you serious..." asked a shocked BB. "Very," replied Junior, "This phone guy alerted me and my pops about the location, but we got there too late. He was already roughed up." He put his head in his hands. "At least he's alive." retorted Cherry. "Yeah, but I have a bad feeling...Sean won't stop..." slowly added PG on speaker. "PG, is he from our school?" "No, he's a dropout. He was in the school." Everyone is stunned. "Chica fell for a dropout?!" "Not so loud in the hospital BB." "Sorry...but still." "Seems so lad." sighed Foxy. Mark looked out the window and began to think. Ven walked out the room with his phone. "PG, we may need to change targets for now." he stated. "I agree completely. We may need to...make an alliance with Mike to do so." "I was hoping that wouldn't be said...but you may be right..." Cherry listened from the door. "Mike...in an alliance?" "Is that what they're planning?" "Sounds like it." He walked back in, but they already heard. "Who's going to go make him a deal?" "He wants my hide, so I'll do it." "What if he refuses?" asked Mary. "I'll make an offer he won't refuse. Just trust in me everyone." They exchange looks before nodding. He nods back before heading out. "This is our only option, fight a bad guy with a bad guy." he thouhght to himself. After a moment, something hits him. "What if he does refuse...I...don't have a plan B..." He looks on as Mike starts to head towards him. "Uh oh...better make a back up plan." Mike gently puts a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, I know what's going down already. But I won't help unless you agree to a condition." he demands. "What is it?" "You rat out your informant to everyone." "B-But...I promised..." "Do you really think he's your friend? Did he promise you that? After this is over, rat him out. If you don't, you'll never see the next day." He just walks off after that. "PG...is he truely an ally...or just using me...is Mike trying to fool me..." He holds his head. "Who do I believe? A guy out to get me or a guy who only communicates via phone?" He runs home, past his mom, and flops onto his bed still holding his head. "Why did Mike not sound like normally does?" Many more questions flood his mind.  
Back with everyone, they just saw their friend talk to Mike then started holding his head before running off. "He did something to him." growled BB. "Even I will admit something happened." added Ben. Mary just looked concerned. Mark still thinks about something. Cherry was trying to keep her anger in check. "Calm down Lass...'e might have just had a migrain." the runner stated. "It didn't act up until he talked with him if that's the case." she snapped. "Please calm down." "I'm trying to..." She was talking through her teeth now. "Enough." Chica snapped at everyone. They all looked and saw she had a new bruise on her other arm. "Harassing one another won't help." "Says the one who's dating someone that nearly killed somebody." Junior scolded. The quiet guy slowly turned to them all with nearly a death stare. They all froze and shut up, it was rare he gave such a look at all. "S-Sorry Mark..." apologized the three that were at each other's necks. "I'll go check on Ven..." said Mary getting up and heading out. He was still giving the three the stare as she left.  
When she arrived at his house, she knocked on the door. His mom answered. "Oh hello there. May I help you?" she greeted. "Is Ven home?" she asked. "He went to his room awfully fast, didn't say a thing but he was holding his head like it was about to burst. It's upstairs, last door on the right." "Thank you." She acended and heard whispers behind the door. She steeled herself and opened it and inside was Ven, curled up, clothes and hair a mess while he stared at a wall mumbling to himself. "Ven? It's me, Mary." No reaction. "Ven?" She touched his arm, he was like just one big muscle to the touch. She lightly shook him. Still nothing. "Who...Who do I trust..." he mumbles. "Who do you mean?" She turned his face to look at her. "PG...or Mike..." He was traumatized by the choices. "Snap out of it and think." No reaction again. "Snap out of it!" Tears began to form in her eye. "I can't decide..." He just cannot aknowledge her. "Sorry to do this..." She reared her hand back. "I'm so sorry..." She brought it across his face. He finally blinked and sat up. "M-Mary...when did you- Oof!" He was cut short by a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that!" "What happened?" "You were stuck in a trance...you didn't respond to me...I was getting worried." "What was I saying?" "You don't know who to trust...Mike or Phone Guy..." "Oh..." Before she should look at him again, she felt arms wrap around her. "Thank you for getting me out of it." They remain like that for a few minutes before they let go with red faces. He cleared his throat. "Uh yeah...thanks..." "Y-You're welcome..." "But who should I believe? PG seems nice but Mike didn't have his usual tone. Gah...need to stop before I go into that loop again." She nodded in agreement. "Whoa, it's 10 already. I'll escort you home, as thanks for what you did." "Okay." They head out and talk a bit on the way. "Um, so what are your favorite genres?" "Any really, but my most favorite is Romance." "I like a good Action or Fantasy book, but Romance is interesting too." "Mhm." "Yeah." Silence resides for a bit. "Why does my face hurt? I'm just now realizing." "I...slapped you out of it..." "Man you hit hard..." "Sorry..." "It's okay, you did what you could." "It wasn't my first thought though." "What was the first?" She didn't answer, but her face turned a bit red. "You can tell me." They stopped at her doorstep. "I don't know how to explain...but maybe if I show you instead." He looked confused until her lips met his making him go red too now. "I ah well that was..." he stuttered. She turned redder. "I don't know what came over me just now... I'm sorry." She ran in before he could speak again. "But...it was nice..." He mentally beat himself up for not responding faster. "Nice going moron...that would have been a good time to tell her your feelings." he scolded himself. Meanwhile, she was hiding her face in her pillow. "You could have just told him! The walk would have been a good time! Now I bet he thinks I'm weird..." she thought to herself. The next day, Mr. Fazbear had news for everyone. "Class, this weekend is going to be a dance. So ask that special someone to accompany you." he announced as the last bell rang. Cherry smiled when she noticed Ven and Mary acting nervous around each other. He eventually managed to ask her to go with him, which she accepted. Junior tapped on her shoulder. "Cherry, would you go to that dance with me?" he asked holding his hat in his hands. "Sure, since you asked." she answered. Everyone else had a date for it just in time for it.

* * *

 **Alright! Part 4 is here! As usual, hope you enjoyed. Quick question: What pairing do you want to see form next? Also, should Bonnie be male or female? A gender hasn't been specified so it's up for decision! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

A bit before the dance began, we're going to join up with Bonnie. She was sitting with Chica waiting on Cherry and Mary. She wore a nice dress that looked perfect for her, aside from her usual suit. Chica stayed in her usual attire due to lack of interest. "Chica," she began, "Everyone's worried he will do something worse to you someday." "I'm perfectly fine." droned the other, "I can take it." She gave a sigh and just waited. Soon, Cherry walked in in a dress herself, but she obviously didn't want to. Mary nervously walked up after her, in a matching one in her usual colors. "Looks like we're ready." observed the tomboy. A honk was heard outside. They walk out and see a couple cars with their dates waiting in tuxedos. Even Mark, who was asked by Bonnie the day before, his answer was a shrug and a nod. Each guy escorted their girl to the cars, opened the door for them, and was off to the dance. Foxy and Chica were basically mute to each other the whole way however, which worried their friends.  
Upon arrival, the music was already playing and the others who didn't have dates were just sitting in the bleachers. The DJ was obviously Freddy's brother, they called him Goldy due to his love of the color. The first song he played was a nice starter, a simple dance song. The couples danced and the others just watched while BB danced by himself, but he had fun just being there. Foxy and Chica were hardly dancing, it was more of they were avoiding eye contact at all times. Goldy saw this and hatched an idea. He scanned through the song collection and spied the one he was looking for. Putting it on, everyone stopped to listen for a bit. Finally the two looked at each other, his amber eyes meeting her purple. "Lass...I...be needing to tell ye something..." he said. "I'm listening." she replied in her usual tone. "I've had feelin's for ye for awhile now..." She listened close. "Ye mean the world ta me...it may be late...but I love ye Chica...I always have..." She turned to hide tears. "I was plannin' to tell ye the other day, but...ye already got with 'im." She had to go sit down. He sat down too but some distance away yet in arm's reach. Mark's phone rang, and only one sentence was said upon answering. "Be on the lookout and be ready to warn everyone." plainly stated PG before hanging up. He looked up and swore he saw something up there in the rafters. He grabbed BB and told him to relay the warning to Ven, which he did.  
An hour into the dance, the lights cut off. "Hey hey! Who's there?!" Goldy shouted to the darkness. Then a voice too familiar to Foxy answered, "Just coming to get my girl." When the lights came on, Sean was holding Chica by the wrist. "That landlubber..." growled the pirate. However, he wasn't alone. Mike had Ven in a headlock. "That plan may have failed, luckily I ran into him and we hatched one together, to be rid of he both of you." he laughed before putting on a straight face, "You were supposed to go insane from the confusion." "I nearly...did..." he coughed, "I had someone save me..." "I don't care, you should have." Sean kicked the DJ away and put on a song himself. It began as he jumped down and started to choke Foxy while singing with it. "This is your time to play. This is your judgement day." He slammed him as hard as he could. Mike suplexed Ven as well. "We made a sacrifice and now we get to take your life." he added. "We shoot without a gun," they both sang, "We'll take on anyone. It's nothing really new, it's just the thing we like to do." Sean held Foxy down as he started punching him in the face while Mike was compressing Ven's throat. The song continued as the pirate's face began to turn red from blood and Ven was turning blue. There was suddenly a scream closing in on them. When they looked, it was Mark with his death stare darting at them. The mastermind let go of his punching bag and caught his fist. "Nice try." They began to struggle. Mike felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked, a metal bat met his face. Ben stood there with annoyance in his face and a bat with blood on it in his hands. "Never. Touch my friends. Again." Mike just spit a tooth out and smirked. Ven coughed and slowly crawled away until a foot stomped on his back. "You aren't going anywhere." chuckled Sean who was dragging Mark by his hair while he was knocked out. Mike fought with Ben, but got hit by it again. "You son of a-" he was cut off by yet another blow. Foxy slowly got up and held his head. "Ye will regret that..." He stood up and was thrown a cutlass that he hid before the dance. Sean looked and was shocked. "Th-There's no way..." he stammered. Foxy slowly approached it him, with intent to kill all over his face. The now scared mastermind was backed into a corner. Mike slowly regained his senses and was put onto his back. Ben and Ven stood over him. Ven now had claws strapped to his hands. "How did... PG..." he realized. "Yeah, he knew. We ALL hid a weapon in case this happened." the bat weilder started, "In fact, it was Foxy who suggested the weapons." "That pathetic excuse for a pirate?" "Yeah, we knew he was smarter than he looks." Foxy was ready to sink the blade into Sean, as was Ven to Mike. "Give us one reason as to not do it." Neither one couldn't think of anything. "Thought so." said Mr. Fazbear walking from behind the turntable speakers, "If you two go peacefully and never bother any of us again, we'll all look the other way and not bring the cops into this. If not, I'll look the other way while those two ensure you never see tomorrow and say I didn't see or know a thing." The two criminals looked at each other, then to the two they were meaning to kill, finally back each other. Before anyone could blink, a gun was fired and then blood began to form at both their heads. Ven and Foxy looked around before spying someone behind the bleachers. Out came a male wearing glasses, black hair to half past his ears, green eyes, and military armor and a sniper rifle. "All of you, clear out before the police get here." he ordered. The voice was familiar but no one had time to figure it out as they escaped just as sirens began to blare nearby.  
In the classroom, Foxy was being tended to by the nurse while Ven finally got to take deep breaths and drain of the blue color. Freddy sat at his desk rubbing his temples. "What a week huh kids?" he asked. They nodded. "We need to act like we had nothing to do with that. So act natural if they come in." After his treatment, Foxy only had his eyes and nose showing, he got punched that many times. The silver haired student was finally breathing normally as the nurse examined him too to make sure no permanent damage was done. Goldy walked in holding his side. "That was enough excitement for one month, right brother?" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Sure was." After the nurse left, Mary held Ven who returned the hug, Chica looked at Foxy with tears in her eyes before hugging him, and the rest were just relieved it was over.  
Meanwhile, the police identified the two and recorded the time of death as the medics put them in body bags before loading them into a hearse. On the way, the driver swore he heard a bag move. He shrugged it off as he was closing in to the hospital to store the bodies in a morgue. After he parked, he sighed and looked in the rear view mirror. The last thing he saw was silver and blue eyes before his vision left him as blood waterfalled from his cut throat.

* * *

 **And that was part/chapter 5, Bonnie is a girl in this fic. Go read chapter 3 closely after Foxy was told of Chica was taken already, and you'll see I made a subconcious decision. Hope you enjoyed once again. Who do you think the sniper was? If you think you know, tell me in a review, or wait and see, your call. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Some time after the Dance Incident, things were back to normal, aside from Foxy having one side of his face still covered, but he can talk again. Freddy was wrapping up a lecture then erases the board for the next. Bonnie handed Mary a note and pointed a thumb to Ven when she looked at her. Her face went a bit red as she opened it. It was asking about a date with check boxes for yes and no. She checked her answer and sent it back. However, Chica wasn't doing so well. She was pale and nealy always holding her stomach now. "Chica, what be the matter lass?" asked her now boyfriend. She just remained quiet. "Ye can tell me if somethin's wrong." She still avoided looking at him. "I'll tell you all afterschool..." she muttered. Ven got the returned note and saw yes was checked, which he sent her another asking if tomorrow at 7 was good, to which she agreed on. Mark looked at the two and nodded then looked at Chica. He knew something wasn't right and had a feeling of what it was.  
Afterschool, they all gathered at Chica's house. "This is hard to say...but...I'm...I'm..." she sobbed before crying into her hands. She instead held up a certain testing device that showed positive. The girls covered their mouths while the guys had even more obvious shock, besides Mark, he silently sighed knowing his hunch was right. Chica was pregnant. "What was the thing that made you wonder, if you don't mind a guy asking." said Junior. "I was...late..." she answered. The guys nodded, not fully understanding, but not going to press any further. Cherry hugged her friend. "We should know who the "real" father is I bet..." Chica just nodded. "I bet I could be a better father than he ever would!" subconciously stated the runner. Everyone looked at him. "Did I say that outloud...that was meant to stay in me head..." Ven put a hand on his shoulder. "Foxy." he plainly said, "I know this much, a true father is one who actually cares for you, biological or not." "How do you know that?" wondered BB. "My father...isn't my real one. He does care for me like I am his own though. Let's just say...my mom didn't plan to have me." "We won't pry for the story." "Thank you. It was painful for my mom to tell me, it'll be the same for me due to how hard she had to fight back tears and anger. She had solice in knowing the crook was executed. So do I, for I would have done it myself." He had a look of pent up rage and hurt rolled into one. Mary gave him a peck on the cheek and that helped him calm down. "Sorry about that everyone, this is about Chica right now." They look back to her and she had a face of so much regret. "Lass, I'll be there for ye and the kid. Luckily I start me job tomorrow." "Job? When did you go apply for one?" "Before the dance, I just got a call earlier telling me I got a position." She looked at him. "Thank you...Foxy..." "I be followin' Ven's words. I will be a father even if it isn't me own." She hugged him. "I'm sure you'll be a good one, even a great one at that." cheered BB. "You be a father Foxy." added Junior. Soon, the whole group gave supportive comments, even Mark gave a thumbs up and, more surprisingly, a smile. Ven put his phone on speaker. "Hello! Hey, good luck you two!" PG said. "Thanks lad." "Th-Thank you all." "Shouldn't you tell your parents?" That made her really nervous. "Yes...but...I haven't yet..." Her parents walked in. "Now's a good chance." whispered her friend. Ven hung up after telling PG "Later.". She rung her hands. Junior stepped forward. "Excuse me. Your daughter has big news, you may not like it though." he states with his hat off. They look at her confused. "Well...I...you're going to be grandparents." Bags were dropped and everything seemed to slow down. Foxy and Mark were ready to hold them back if need be. They seemed to cry, but smile. Everyone relaxed as they hugged her. Everything went better than expected, until they wanted to know the father. Upon reveal, those smiles turned into scowels. Cherry explained the best she could, but knowing he abused her, the scowels became sad frowns. Ven explained about his parents, told them Foxy will be a father to it, and told them Sean shouldn't appear anymore. They seemed relieved, but still a bit mad it was him who got Chica this way. "We promise to help them if they need us." stated BB to which they nodded in agreement. The parents seemed to calm down more and finally accept it all. It was nearly 6 am when it was all over, this confession began at 5pm yesterday. Luckily it was a weekend, everyone else was so tired, Chica was already asleep in bed. They bid their farewells and left. Foxy sighed knowing he had to work in a few hours and rushed home.  
Later that day, everyone was still awake. Ven met up with Mary and knocked on her door. It was time. Her father opened the door. He was at least a foot taller than them both and, like most dads, was protective of his daughter when it came to dating guys. "Nice to meet you sir." politely greeted the silver haired half of the couple. "Why do you two look like you were up all night?" he quizzed, "Were you doing what it looks like this points to?" "No sir, I will explain soon. May I come in?" He just glared but moved out the way. The two went in and sat at the table. Her father sat on the other side. Ven cleared his throat and explained what happened last night. "So, her friend turned out to be having a kid hm? Sounds like a cover up." "If I was, I'd be like her. You know the symptoms from when Mom was close to having me." stated his daughter. He nodded and still glared at her date. "You don't seem scared boy." Ven still showed no fear. "How are you in a fight?" He visibly flinched at that question, they both did. "That made you twitchy? Explain." They told about the Dance Incident. "You fought back bravely. I respect that." "He may have went after Mary had I not been saved by Ben." "It's true, I grabbed his claws for him while he ran towards Mike." "My little girl..." He had a proud smile on his face. "She's grown up right under my nose." He seemed to loosen up now. "Ven." "Sir?" "You take care of her you hear? Else you'll answer to me." "Understood. I will protect her with my life if need be." He nods approvingly. "If only your mother were here to see you now. If only she didn't work so much. I'm sure she'd be proud." They shake hands and he leaves so she can rest after they reschedule the date.  
That afternoon, a tv report comes on with a male reporter. "We're here live at a broken in general store. The owner says that two deviants broke in and slaughtered a couple employees. On the far wall over there is a message. It says "You're next Foxy and Ven!". What was that noise? I see a pair of eyes. They're blue. And there's another, silver?" The reporter leans in and starts screaming as a knife gets plunged into his neck. Then something flies at the camera man dragging him past the camera before the footage cuts out.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand part 6 is done! Things are starting to get more...whats the word...problematic? No, interesting? That's for you readers to decide. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you in the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a month since Chica's reveal. She and Foxy have gotten closer as well. Ven and Mary have as well, they even got half heart pendants as proof of their relationship. Today was the day his parents met her. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded and walked up to the door with him. After knocking, his mom answered. "Hello honey. Who is this?" she asked with a smile. "My girlfriend Mary." His mom clapped her hands and lead them in. Mary looked at his mom and saw he got his hair color from her, while he had blue eyes, she had green. They met his father in a recliner relaxing. "There's my boy!" he said getting up. "Hey Pops." his son greeted back. "Overheard this is your girl. She looks quite nice. Instant approval." They all laugh a bit. He was much more playful than her dad. "Got a day off, so today was a good day to meet you Mary." "Nice to meet you too sir." She gave a small bow. "Now you're being like his mother when we first got together." He laughs at bit more at the memories. He had blue eyes too, so that's who Ven got his eyes from. They sat at the table while his parents prepared the food. "They're so nice." she observed. "Yeah, taught me to be that way as much as possible." he replied. Soon, his parents join them at the table and then they all have dinner. "So Mary. Something wrong with your eye?" asked the father. She quickly covered it with an eye and looked away. "Dad!" yelled Ven. Even his wife was a bit mad at him. "What?" "That's not a good starting question!" lectured his wife. "We were both wondering, so I just asked." "You don't just make that the first thing you ask. It might be a tragic thing for her to talk about!" "It is." Ven hugged her while giving his dad a side glare. "You shouldn't get stressed anyway dear. Think of the baby." He looked at them still hugging her. "Baby?" "You're...going to be a big brother Ven." Awkward silence, dropped that bomb in front of a guest. "You're such a blabbermouth...you've always been one." His parents argue more while he comforts Mary. His mom soon cries and his dad puts his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry Mary...I apologize for asking about that. Can you two go outside for now?" "Sure Dad." They get up and sit on the back porch to look at the stars. "What a meeting huh?" he sighed. "Went like you meeting my dad but in reverse, started good then went wrong while with him it was bad then turned out good." she replied. "Yeah...then he dropped that big brother bomb after asking you that touchy question as well." "Yeah..." They just sat with each other for a bit. He broke the silence. "Did this ruin your day?" She looked at him. "Why do you ask?" "It was a good day until he asked you about your eye." "But, today was more interesting from that?" "Huh?" "It wasn't a boring day I mean." "Heh, yeah, you got a point." They sat in silence again, but held hands this time. He suddenly got a serious look. "Mary, go inside and call everyone over." "Why?" They stood up. "I have a bad feeling." She nodded and ran in to call everyone. In the shadows of the trees, he saw two pairs of eyes. A few minutes later, they arrived and PG was on the phone. "What is it Ven?" asked BB. "I think Sean and Mike are somehow still alive..." he blankly said. Gasp! "PG, what do you think?" "I think you're right, I have a bad feeling too." replied the other voice. "That be impossible and Chica shouldn't be gettin' worked up." added Foxy. "It's okay Foxy, as long as I don't get too worked up or for too long." the blonde told him. "Aye, suppose so." Ven looks out a window. There they are again. They all step out. "Come on out you two!" shouted Junior. What came out the shadows were two security guards. One had red hair and brown eyes and the other had black hair, green eyes, and wore glasses. They looked at them. "You the ones that were attacked by Sean and Mike?" asked the one in glasses. "Yeah." answered Ben. "I'm Fritz and that's my partner and childhood friend Jeremy." Fritz pushed his glasses up a bit. "We knew Mike before he was held back and became what he is." The group looked in surprise. "You..." "Yes, we were his friends once." Jeremy added, "As for Sean, he's wanted in several states." Chica looked away in shame. "Hey, you knew him any Miss?" "Yes...I...dated him for a short time." she responded. "Did you...you know?" She just nodded. "That's the fifth time then... Anyone here helping you?" Foxy raised his hand. "I be goin' ta be a father to it." "Good. Anyway, seen them lately?" "No." "Call us if you have any info on where they are." They hand them all their work numbers. "Sorry for stalking just now, but we thought they might strike tonight." "No worries, we'll let you know." "You all be safe now. "Hey Fritz. Were you that sniper at the dance?" asked Bonnie. "No, I was out of town that day." "Okay. Just wondering." They leave and drive off. "False alarm then. Sorry guys." apologized Ven. "It be okay matey. We need ta keep an eye on one another from now on." Foxy pointed out. "Good plan. We need to be on a buddy system from here on." After all the buddies were planned out, the others headed back home. "I was hoping to stay over anyway." Mary stated out of nowhere. "Why?" wondered her date. "My parents are on their honeymoon." He nods and heads back in with her. "Mom, Dad. Can Mary stay for awhile? Her parents are gone for now and she'd be home alone." "Is there a spot for her to sleep?" his mom asked. "She can take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." She nods and he leads her to his room, which was clean aside from a few games on the floor. "Sorry about the games." He puts them away and sits on the bed. "Thanks for this." she softly says. "No problem. I'll be right next to the bed if you need anything." He rolls out a sleeping bag and lies down with a pillow under his head. She lies on the bed. "Ven?" "Yeah?" "You'll always be there for me right?" "Of course. I'll make sure you're happy and safe." "Thank you..." He smiles. "No problem." A few minutes pass. He hears her whimpering and sits up to look at her. She was asleep and having a nightmare. He got up and lied next to her and wraps her arms around him before wrapping his around her. She quickly calmed down and slept peacefully. He soon joined the slumber.  
In another part of town, another store was broken into and employees murdered. On the wall, was the same message as a month ago, "You're next Foxy and Ven!".

* * *

 **Part 7 is done. I'm back in college for now, so updates may be slower. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

We join Foxy and Chica at a store getting various baby stuff to be ready. She got a list of the essentials from her mom and he was for the carrying of the heavier items. He turned to her. "Have ye thought of a name for the little one?" he asked walking beside her. "Not really sure." she responded, "Do you have any ideas?" He pondered for a moment. "I don't..." "It's still kind of early anyway. I'm only a month into it." He nods. They hear singing as they close in on the baby clothes. "Oh I won the gym badge, but you won my heart." sang a voice. They look around a corner to see BB singing to himself with Mark trailing behind him, a grim look on his face. "It be two of the lads. Why does he have such a gloom ridden face?" "No clue, but that's not a face of annoyance. He must have a bad feeling again." They stay alert as they pick out a few outfits just to be safe. Mark spotted them a few minutes later. He waved them over to a food court.  
Meanwhile with Jeremy and Fritz, they were at the office doing their shift. Fritz looked through the cameras. "Fritz." said his partner, "Can we really stop those two?" He pushed his glasses back into position. "What do you mean?" he replied. "You saw how beat up those two were. Can we really take them?" "What kind of talk is this coming from the rookie who turned out to be a prodigy?" "That was years ago! I just-" _Creeeeeeeeeeeeak!_ "Wh-What was that...?" Fritz looked at the front door camera and put on a serious look. "Call that sniper."  
Meanwhile with Ven and Mary, they were going to her house because she forgot something. Her face was fully red from waking up in his arms earlier. "Th-Thank you...for that..." she whispered. He kissed her cheek. "Hey, you sounded like you needed a hug or something. You were whimpering about something." he told her. "I had a nightmare that those two found us, killed you, then was after me. I ran and ran...then I felt warmth. You were holding me then swung a blade at them, somehow disposing of them without letting me go." "Intense dream you had." He chuckled. She looked at him with a smile. Upon reaching the house, that smile and redness faded instantly. Her house was in ruins, every window was shattered, things were torn, and an irreplacable heirloom was broken, completely worthless now. She dropped to her knees while he found a note in the wreckage. "Mary, think everyone should see this." He put it away and held onto her as they headed to find everyone.  
Soon, everyone was gathered, even Jeremy and Fritz. "What is it this time?" Ben asked. Ven pulled out the note and read it aloud.

 **Listen up you all that thought you killed us. We didn't die. We're unstoppable this time. We will kill you and your parents. Don't bother being prepared, you try anything funny, and your informant will go without his frontal lobe. Meet us at the gym where you thought we died and no funny business.**

"Must be from Sean and Mike." stated Jeremy. Fritz nodded. "Has to be." he added. "How are we going to save PG?" wondered Cherry. "We can't sneak attack or he's done for. We can't fight at all." sighed Bonnie. In stepped in another person in a purple suit, he also had purple hair and blank eyes. "I believe I can help there." he said with a smirk, "Name's Vincent. More commonly known as Purple Guy." "How can you help?" "Good question kid. I was Sean's mentor before he cut me off and never showed up to his lessons after a few months." "Lessons on what?" asked Junior. "School. I used to be a teacher at your school. Until I got fired for irresponsibility because of him. So I have a bone to pick with him." "You won't backstab us will you?" "No, you're all nice kids. Sean's the one I have a grudge on. That Mike kid, he used to be such a nice guy...anyway, Sean has one major weakness. He has a major case of sweet tooth. Show him sweets and he drops everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING, to go chow down. If only you could contact this informant of yours, maybe he'd know Mike's." "You know PG?" "Phone Guy? Yeah, we used to go back. Then Mike bullied him, broke his legs, nearly killed him. So he became a hermit. Haven't heard from him since." Fritz cleared his throat. "You can reminise later Vincent. We need to go save him and end this nightmare." "Right, right." So they began to lay out plans and make groups. "Now that everyone has a role, this may be a suicide mission. Some of us may die." sighed Jeremy, "Are you all willing to take that risk?" Everyone nodded. Mark removed his mask and brought out a key. He unlocked something then a wall flipped revealing a weapon storage. "What the?" shouted Ben. Mark looked at him and shrugged like "No one ever asked" and sighed. Chica sat down and rested. "Chica." said Foxy. "I can't. I want to be there for my child." she bluntly said. "Understood. You may need to leave town though, in case something goes wrong. She started to tear up. "But I don't want to abandon you guys." Foxy kneeled next to her. "Ye should be more worried about the kid. May be early, but ye need to make sure it can live a happy life. If I don't make it, live on for both of us." About everyone was about to cry now. "Foxy..." Ven put a hand on his shoulder wiping a tear. "It's us they want anyway." he said past sobs. "That be true, but..." "We're like brothers Foxy. If you're doing this, I'm in." He put a hand out. Foxy hesitantly put his hand on his. Junior followed, then BB, then Ben, then Mark, soon everyone but Chica had their hand on the stack. "This is the oath here now. We do this together, no matter the cost." stated Fritz. Out of nowhere, Chica's hand lands on the pile. They all look at her. "If you all are doing this, I am too. If I run, I'll feel like I accomplished nothing. I want revenge for what he did to me and how he treated me." She had determination on her face and fire in her eyes. Everyone nodded. "WE WILL END THIS NIGHTMARE!" they all shouted throwing their hands in the air.  
Meanwhile with PG, he was tied to a chair, unable to move. _"No...they're going to kill me... Someone...anyone...please come save me..."_ he thought. Footsteps were heard approaching. He quickly sat still and made no noise. The steps stop for a moment, then fade away. He shed a tear, fearing his life will be over soon.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand part 8. Things are slowly coming to an end. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**

 **Note: I'm planning to do a reader/viewer appreciation thing if this fic hits at least 1000 reads. Now I just need to think of what to do for you all when that happens. However, whether this happens or not, I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to continue to enjoy my fics.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ven and Foxy led everyone to the gym where they had the dance turned into a brawl. Chica was uneasy yet determined to do this. Bonnie pat her shoulder to help her calm down. Mark had fire in his eyes, lusting to spill blood. Vincent was still smirking, which made them all feel like he will backstab them anyway. The building came into view and a song was blasting from the open door. "Be ready everyone." instructed Fritz as they entered.  
Inside, a single light was on. It illuminated PG, aside from his face that was still in shadows. "Guys!" he shouted. BB ran over and started trying to untie him. A slow sarcastic clapping was heard, the one doing it was Sean followed by Mike. "Bravo. You all made it. The last thing you all will ever do." he laughed. Foxy and Cherry had fire in their eyes, they want him gone for what he did to Chica. Mike just stared Ven and Mary down with a blank expression. "Oh what's this? Her new lover and her "bestie" who probably wants to be her lover as well? How adorably sickening." "Shut yer mouth if ye know what's good for ye!" the runner yelled. "I never thought of such a thing with her!" added the tomboy. He just laughed again. "Whatever. You're all going to die now anyway." Mike junped down with him and bars trapped Ven and Foxy in with them. "Now we finish what was started without interruptions." They all got ready with their weapons. Sean got a zweihander while Mike had an oversized sledgehammer. The students looked at each other and nodded. The final battle begins now.  
Mike barely missed his target for Ven rolled out the way and slashed directly. He hit his foot the next time then smacked him into a wall of spiked bars. The victim peeled himself off only to get hit back onto them then the cycle repeated. Sean ran over to impale him, but a jolly rancher slid by. He dropped the sword to grab it and eat it. Mike looked in disbelief, just long enough to get slashed in the face. He staggered but glared at him. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER?!" he yelled out. Ven looked at him. "You're trying to kill me for Mary's heart?" he responded. "None of your business!" He shed a tear. "You do realize at this point, she won't even look at you right? Look at what you're doing? You teamed up with a wanted criminal! Just to win over a girl that YOU RIPPED AN EYE FROM!?" Mike slowly fell to his knees. "That was a moment of hazy thinking...I didn't mean to..." That was what could make him stop for now, pointing out his terrible decision making. "You had a bright future Mr. Schmidt. You ruined it by dropping everything and being held back." lectured Freddy. Mike held his head. "Now you're working with him and trying to kill someone who could have been a friend for a girl." "Shut up! Shutup!Shutup!Shutup!" He was screaming his lungs out. Sean was still enjoying the candy and got kicked into a bar by Foxy. "Curse my sweet tooth..." He got off it and tackled him to the ground and started punching his face like he did at the dance. Ven tried to help but his foot was caught by Mike. "I'll still...kill you..." He started dragging him closer. He managed to slash him again and tackle Sean off Foxy. The floor started to turn red from all the blood falling to it. Mike got him into a chokehold again. "Ven!" The runner ran his blade through Mike's head. He still somehow managed to keep his grip on his targets head. Suddenly, Mark fell into the cage somehow. He looked up at the two killers with intent to murder them on his face. "It's time...to end this nightmare..." Mark slowly chanted. Cherry joined him, then Junior, then Ben, followed by BB, then the rest joined in soon after. Ven slowly began to stand up still in the hold and pry Mike off him. Foxy took the cutlass out of his head and then they both ran up to Mark. The trio held out a hand each before running at the two. Foxy kicked them up, then Ven slashed them a few times, and it was finished with Mark grabbing their necks and holding them up. They tried to get out but his grip was too strong. Foxy and Ven walked up to them then looked at everyone. Fritz gave a thumbs down with Feddy. Chica and Mary looked away knowing what was about to happen and can't look. Their eyes looked to the assailants. "Sean." said Vincent. He looked over. "Is there...a way to...redeem myself?" he choked out. He only smiled more. "You can't..." Foxy sliced Sean open and Ven ripped Mike's heart out which futily tried to keep pumping. Blood pooled around their feet. Fritz and Jeremy ensured they had died this time before making a record of the true times of death. The cage rose back up and vanished. Ven stomped the heart into nothing. PG was finally untied and stood up. "Thank you all, especially you two Foxy and Ven." he thanked as he walked from the shadows. His eyes were yellow and his hair was long and black. "Hey...your hair..." stated Ben. "Yeah, I was the sniper that day. I had color contacts so Mark wouldn't say anything, even though he knew it was me. Great to finally meet you all in person." he said. Ven looked at his hands in horror. Blood covered them. "What...have I done..." he stammered. Foxy wiped his face. "Lad, ye did what had to be done..." he comforted. "I never killed before...for any reason..." "What's important here, is you saved the school. For everyone, for Mary." PG handed him a towel. "You two are heroes." "We couldn't have done all this without your warnings and information." BB says to him. "I was just the informant. They're the ones who ended it. Mark is too for giving them a hand." "I would rather not to be treated like royalty, it was really them." sighed the mask wearer. Mary hugged Ven big time. Chica gave Foxy one too. "I guess I will just have to come to terms with all this... This was quite the adventure..." They all nod and head out.  
The next day, there was a celebration for the two for ridding of the worst criminal in years and his soon to be partner in crime. However, there was something else eating at Ven now...

* * *

 **Well, this fic is soon to come to a close. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next part.**

 **One last thing: FATALITY!**


	10. Chapter 10

The silver haired student sat in class with his head in his hands, having a migrain. "Lad." Foxy said tapping his shoulder. He looked at him trying to not cry. "What's wrong? Ye be gettin' us all worried." He sat up and sighed heavily. "Everyone..." he sobbed, "I...I'm going to...miss you all..." Everyone gasps in unison, that was quite the bomb drop. "What do you mean?" asked Bonnie. "My parents are moving again...my dad works so effeciently, he's flying through promotions..." "What was this told to you?" asked Cherry. "Last night after that celebration. We're leaving in a few days, end of this week in fact..." He was crying rivers by now. "I'm only here now to spend what time I have left with you all." "Why did yer dad have to be such a worker..." "He was raised that way...like a family tradition. Why do you think I'm always so focused during school and like a different person at home? I was brought up the same way." BB came back with Mary, who had ran off at the sudden news. "I'm so sorry everyone...I can't change their minds. Even after they met Mary..." "Did you talk with them about her?" "Yeah, but they actually think I can find someone better. They were just being polite around her." The bookworm tried to hide her face from him. "But I love her. I don't want to go and leave her." Freddy was listening the whole time and finally stood up. "Ven, you're a great kid and very responsible. Make a deal with them. If you can't take care of yourself in your own home, then you have to go with them when it's time but if you can, then you can stay. Do stay in touch with them if you win the bet though." he suggested. "Mr. Fazbear..." "Arr, sounds fair ta me." "That does sound fair." commented Ben. "Guys..." Mary looked at him again. "You...can stay with me at my house, since those two...you know...made me lose my parents..." she slowly stated. "Defeats the purpose of the bet, but might be good, not far, so they can check how you're doing." Ven just slowly stood then hugged her. "Thank you..." "She could stay with one of us." Freddy nodded. "It's going to be a lot of work to do in such little time. Good thing Fritz and Jeremy got her house repaired already." Ven nodded still holding her hand. "I must do this so I can stay with you all. If I fail...never forget me and you wait for me Mary, okay?" She just nodded and smiled wiping a tear away.  
Later at his house, everyone was gathered in his backyard as he went to get his parents. Once outside, he sat them down. "I don't wish to leave. I want to stay with them." he began. They just looked at him with unamused faces. "So we all talked and we found a fair bet. I stay in Mary's house alone, she will stay with one of them in the meantime. If I can fend for myself, I stay, if not, then I go with you, no more of this." The two look at each other and nod, agreeing to the bet. He shook his stepdad's hand making it official. After gathering all his belongings, he had a full bag and a travel case for the rest. "Well, trial begins now." He gave them one last hug before heading off. Everyone gave their goodbyes and followed him.  
As they set down the last few things, Bonnie said she could house Mary for now, which everyone thought was fine. "Well, hoping I can do this." Ven sighed sitting in a chair. Vincent stepped in with just a simple smile. "Hello everyone." he greeted making them turn to him. "Vincent? What brigs you by?" "Wishing you luck, so are the two guards and PG. All I came by for. See ya around Ven. I hope we do, make sure of it." Vincent then left with a playful chuckle. Mark slowly removed the mask and put it in his hands. "Mark? Why?" "In case you have to go, something to remind you of us." he quietly spoke, "I have faith in you, don't see this as I'm doubting you." He swiftly left before a response was made. Soon, everyone had left, Mary was last after giving him a good luck kiss. He went upstairs and looked in the closet, full of his clothes now, but on the floor sat a wooden box. He refuses to open it and look inside. He just feels he might need what's inside. He slowly shuts it again before taking a deep breath and sighing. "I'm doing this for you Mary." He looked at a picture of him with her they took at a photo booth. He put it away again as he heard the front door get busted down. He just turned to the bedroom door and got prepared with his claws on.  
A little bit after leaving, Foxy looked uneasy about something. "Hey Foxy" started BB, "You alright?" "A-Aye lad. Just a chill down me spine..." he softly answered. If anyone heard his tone, they'd question if that was the truth. He had more than just a chill, he had a bad feeling. Something wasn't sitting right with him. He felt as if he knows what it is, but he can't put a finger on it. "Come on Foxy! Chica might need a hand!" He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, aye, be right there Chica!" He jogged over and helped her up a slope by carrying her. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem out of it today." commented Junior. "I be fine lads. Just...hoping the kid will do well once it be born." "I'm sure it will. You'll be great parents!" Cherry said cheerfully clapping her hands together. "I hope ye be right lass." He forced a smile to make them smile too. Deep down, he still felt something wrong.  
Around midnight that night, Mark was awoken by screams and a fire truck blaring its sirens. "What is going on?" he groaned looking out a window. What he saw made even him get a bit scared. He saw a raging inferno with people looking worried from across the way of it, including everyone else. He swiftly got dressed and ran out to ask what's going on. Upon arriving, BB started to explain. "Mark! Mary's house, Ven was inside! It just suddenly caught fire and it quickly got like this! He's still in there!" BB said in a hurried tone. "What?! Did someone go in for him?" "No, someone did call the fire department though, a couple already went in." A window was heard shattering as two corpses flew out of a window. Both had gashes all over and faces beaten in. "Only two could of done this..." Everyone gasped. "You can't mean..." Mark just nodded. "Sean and Mike." "Impossible!" shouted Ben, "They were cut open and Mike's heart was ripped out AND stomped into nothing!" "That's what's so strange about it. They were documented as deceased for good." As they thought, every single person heard "YOU WILL BOTH SUFFER AND SLOWLY DIE BY OUR HANDS!" yelled by two voices. It was them alright.  
Hours before the fire, Ven was staring at the door. He knew someone was coming. He readied himself. The door was kicked down and he saw a familiar pants leg. An abomination walked in. It was Sean, but stitched to him was Mike's head and arms, making him look like a two-headed four-armed creature from the depths of the Underworld. A huge stitch was where foxy sliced him open before. "Ven..." the beast grunted, "You...why did you have to get in the way?!" It had both heads talking at the same time, showing they've completely fused and are a hivemind now. "You're the ones who kept trying to fight and kill me and Foxy." he replied staying ready. "If you had just laid down and perished, this would be different." "Yeah, you'd be torturing Mary and Sean would be still abusing Chica and killed Foxy. Wasn't happening on my watch." "You have been nothing but a pest since you arrived." "Hmph, I could say the same about you. Pestering a poor girl for attention and acting tough when you could have stayed on the right path." "Shut up! You've overstayed your welcome here." "Says the abomination that should have been dead since the dance when you got headshot."  
The beast had enough, it charged at him and squeezed his head. Luckily, he slipped away with a major headache and no permanent damage. He dashed out the room and slid down the rail to the main hallway. The hybrid jumped down and chased him into the kitchen. He was soon cornered near the stove. "This is where you finally die you pathetic worm!" it screamed. It threw a punch and hit him to the ground. As he was getting stomped, he slowly crawled to said stove. Once it was on, the fire flared up and he found a can of bug spray. The creature lifted him by the hair, just what he needed. He pointed the can just right and pushed on the tab. A huge column of fire nailed the beast and sent it ablaze. It ran circles as it burned, setting fire to various objects as it did so. Soon, the whole house was on fire. Ven heard sirens in the distance and various screams of people. He just needed one last thing and to grab a few objects to save them. He rushed upstairs while the thing followed him with severe burns forming on it. He opened the closet door and opened the wooden box. Inside, was a simple fire axe. He picked it up and grabbed Mark's mask, that picture of him and Mary, and a small box. He put the items in a backpack and slung it onto his back. He held the axe in both hands as the beast busted in again. "YOU BOTH SUFFER AND DIE SLOWLY BY OUR HANDS!" it screamed at the top of its lungs. "Bring it." he said. They rushed at each other and the top floor collapsed, showing everyone watching as the two were surrounded by a ring of fire. "Look! It's Ven!" called BB. But they weren't expecting the abomination he was up against. "That thing...it be Sean and Mike mixed together..." Foxy said falling to his knees. "It's really burnt. How long have they fought in this?" wondered Cherry. Mary had her mouh covered at the sigh. They saw Ven put an axe into a skull and hop onto its back. He started whacking at them both once he got there. Blood drop after blood drop flew with each hit, yet the beast wasn't slowing down. It grabbed an ankle and sling him in the air. "Oh no!" shouted a spectator. Mary looked on in horror as he flew up then soon started falling. In midfall, they saw him put Mark's mask on. PG soon ran up and saw the commotion. "What in the world is that thing?!" he shouted before Foxy explained it so far. Just as the beast was about to grab him, he swung the axe in both hands to go full force, it went clean through the Mike head. Two arms went limp after the head fell apart and the brain halves fell out. "You son of a. DIE!" It threw a punch again and punched him off into the street. He hit the ground hard and wasn't moving. "Ven, lad! Wake up!" Foxy said as he shook him but got no response. "Lad! Ye need to get up!" Still nothing. Mary held his head up and sat with him rubbing his hair with tears in her eyes. "That yellow-bellied..." Foxy picked up the axe and glared daggers at the creature that was now just Sean again with a cleaved head and two useless arms attached. "Ye should've stayed dead lundlubber..." "Awww the pathetic wannabe pirate is trying to defend his friends and MY GIRL!" it replied in a taunting way. "She be not yer's anymore..." "I'm taking her back, by force!" Foxy rushed at it and got his wrist caught. It squeezed and his hand just popped right off, causing him to scream in pain and everyone watching to cringe or look away. "Try fighting while you bleed to death." Sean laughed as he got back up and held the axe in his remaining hand. He staggered over and got the axe stuck in the skull. "Nice try pal." He grabbed Foxy by the neck and began slowly applying pressure. Foxy began to turn blue and tears were forming. He doesn't want to go out like this, not now either. Yet, he couldn't break out of it this time. He was barely hearing his friends cheer him on and start crying too. Ven was barely breathing which was making Mary cry more. They may be losing two friends. Foxy was starting to go limp as he saw a vision. He saw him and Chica, in a house, older, and a kid was playing outside. She was sitting with him as they watched a movie and wore matching rings. He then saw another kid play with what was theirs as Ven and Mary walk in and sit on the other couch. He saw they also had matching rings. The four were smiling and laughing as they chatted.  
Soon, the vision vanished and he saw Vincent on its back doing something. He had dropped him and was trying to grab the one on his back. Foxy coughed and crawled away to the others. Chica could only watch due to the pregnancy but Cherry helped him up and they both held him up. "Ch-Chica...*cough cough*" he choked out. "Don't talk, just breathe." Freddy instructed. He just nodded and did so. Ven was slowly breathing normally again which made Mary slightly relieved but still worried he's in a coma. "Hey, everyone." Vincent said, "Get out of here. I have a bomb on his back." "What about you?" asked Junior. "It was my fault he got like this. I'm gonna go down with him to make up for that mistake. Now go!" Everyone left as Ven finally woke up. "Vincent?" he groaned. "Get out of here kid. You got a whole life ahead of you." He removed the mask. "And you?" "Going down too. Set a bomb on him." "You sure?" "Yeah, to repent for letting him get like this." Ven just looked at him before tugged on his arm. "Okay. Vincent." "Yeah ki- Yeah Ven?" The student just slowly gave a salute as a tear rolled down his face. "You'll always be a friend, even though you're making the ultimate sacrifice." "You all too, you all too. Now go." He gave one last look before running off with Mary. "That kid's gonna do great in his life. Unlike you, you scum." He actually frowned at Sean. "I should have disiplined you better. I hope you rot." Just as he finished his sentence, the bomb went off. "I hope you die in this fire..." was Vincent's last words in his last breath.  
A bit later, everyone had gathered at Ven's house. He handed Mark his mask back. "I can't keep this, but it saved me from that last punch on me somehow." he stated. "I had a feeling THAT was coming, that's why I lent it to you." he replied putting it back on. Chica was sitting with Foxy holding him. "Glad you did, it hit me before and I went down like a sack of hammers." He explained the fight after they left up until the top floor crumbled. "I see. What all did you grab again?" asked Freddy. "The mask, a special picture, and a small box." "What's in the small box?" inquired Ben. "Nothing important at the moment. What matters now is we survived and Vincent sacrificed himself for us." They all look to the sky for a moment of silence for him. Ven's parents step out and look at them. "What happened to you two?" asked his stepdad. "Long story, about doesn't matter. You're going to make me leave anyway." "Ven. We saw it on the TV, you fought something big." "Yeah, you adding that to the list of reasons of why you're bailing this town?" He put a hand on his shoulder. "No. We thought it over even before that. You're becoming a man and that basically proved it. We're not going to force you to come with us." "H-Huh?" "Your choice now." "But I..." "We saw, but you looked to be fighting for something, maybe someone rather." He looked at Mary at the end making her turn a bit red. "I was fighting for Mary." "I think we know your answer then." Ven hugged Mary and cried happily. "I'm staying!" "Good choice. Proud of you son." They all shared a cheer and the tears of joy.  
At the time of the move, Ven and his friends bid his parents farewell and he promised to stay in touch. As they drove off, his stepdad gave him one last thumbs up as they vanished over the horizon. He just nodded and smiled. "So, looks like we can hang out much more." he stated happily. "Ye be right matey. And I have a major question." Foxy added. He had a small box himself and kneeled. Upon opening the box, a diamond ring was inside. "Will ye marry me Chica?" All the blonde could do was gasp covering her mouth, he popped the question in front of everyone. "Of course I will Foxy." she answered hugging him. Everyone applauded and gave a congrats. "Ven, ye gonna be me best man ain't ye?" "You know it, matey." The two share a laugh which everyone joined in. Mark just nodded and smiled once again. Ven was juggling his own small box, but this one was white and pink with a matching ribbon on it. "Heh heh." "Ven, what do ye have there?" The runner had a playful tone, knowing what it was. "Had the box custom made." He handed it to Mary. She just looked at it curiously. "Open it." She did so and saw a ring in there was well. She just hugged him and kissed his cheek. "So, that a "yes"?" "Of course it is." she said looking him in the eye. "Hey, double wedding?" playfully suggested the red and blue clad friend. "A groom and a best man? Sounds fun." Everyone laughed again and shared more applause and congrats. The two couples soon started planning it all.  
Years later, what Foxy saw as a vision when he was strangled back then, he was seeing it now. Him and Chica chatting with Ven and Mary while the kids played. They were told Junior and Cherry tied the knot too a few months back while Mark and Bonnie were planning to soon. BB and Ben became teachers after Freddy and Goldy retired. Fritz and Jeremy soon retired as well. Vincent still lived on via a monument of him, Ven, and Foxy in the town square as heroes. No has seen PG since that day. Some say he lives happily somewhere while others say he may have perished in the blast. However, he remains a friend in their eyes to this day. Everything was peaceful now and everyone lived happy lives.

* * *

 **And this ends the fic. Well, my most read fic finally gets its finale. Hope you enjoyed the fic and thanks to all who reviewed and went through it with me. I appreciate all the support and reviews I got. See you all in my next project!**


End file.
